Fourteen Stars
by nintendofreakgc2
Summary: PG for a little violence. Bowser defeats Mario in a challenge but not with physical strength. He is using a powerful force.
1. Default Chapter

Hey people!!!!!!this is nintendofreakgc!!!!!!i haven't been here in a year so i frogot my password. i had to make a new account(this one).but it feels so good to be back(although nobody probably really cares).

Mario chugged the rest of his beer and set the bottle back down on the bar table.  
"Another beer, bartender," said Mario.

"Whats biting you?" asked the mushroom bartender.

"Don't know. I got this real bad feeling."

Suddenly a huge bang sounded in the bar and an evil laugh erupted. Everyone gasped at the sight of Bowser, Kamek, and Cakletta. But something was different. They were all a little bigger and a faint glow emitted from them.

"What the heck?!" Mario shouted.

"Well, Mario. How are you today?" said Bowser with an evil grin.

"Fine until you showed up," Mario remarked.

"Gahahaha! Don't be such a pill, Mario. But I'm afraid I didn't come to chat. I came to challenge you."

"Yeah, challenge me when you have friends with. How typical of you, Bowser," scoffed Mario.

"No, Mario. I wanna take you one on one," said Bowser.

"One thing before we fight. Why would you team up with somebody who posessed you?" asked Mario.

"Cakletta? She didn't know it was me. If she did, she wouldn't have done it."

"Yeah right. She didn't give a crap who it was."

"Whatever. I'm eager to defeat you, so lets go," said Bowser.

Mario wondered why Bowser was so confident. He would find out.

Mario attacked first by doing a spin jump kick, but Bowser, who seemed much faster than before, grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground. Then Bowser attemped a body slam, but Mario rolled out of the way and got up, kicking Bowser in the face. Bowser got up and grabbed a chair, throwing it into Mario.

"So you wanna fight dirty, eh?" said Mario. He grabbed a glass beer bottle and threw it into Bowser's face.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Bowser screamed. Mario took this oppurtunity to do a spin jump kick into Bowser's stomache. Mario fell to the ground because Bowser didn't fall. Bowser slashed at Mario, slightly hitting him, causing Mario's arm to bleed. Mario got up and backed up. Bowser did a fire attack, starting the place on fire. Then he picked up a burning piece of wood and threw it at Mario, hitting him in the chest.

"Dang that's hot!!" screamed Mario. Bowser picked up Mario and threw him into a wall. Then he picked up Mario again and threw him out the window, shattering the glass. Cakletta and Kamek jumped back in surprise.

"Nya nya nya! Looks like Mario's losing," sneered Cakletta.

"Earth Tremor!!!!!!" Bowser shouted. A silver star appeared and started getting bigger, then it flew up into the air and came down hard, slamming the ground so hard that it sent a tremor toward Mario, knocking him down.

"Star Storm!!!!!!" Bowser declared. Stars appeared out of nowhere and started pelting Mario, making him fall again and he did not get up. "Gwahahaha! No match for me anymore! Mario is defeated. Lets go. We have a world to conquer..." he said to Cakletta and Kamek. 


	2. The Journey Begins

"Mario...Are you okay? Mario?" A voice was calling him. Then he opened his eyes.

"Luigi?" said Mario. He sat up.

"What happened, bro?" asked Luigi.

"Uh...Bowser, he..." started Mario. He was suddenly emberassed that he was defeated. This was the second time. "Well, he challenged me and, I, uh, lost."

"What?! You? Lose?!" Luigi could not believe it.

"He was using star attacks. Both of them were from some of my adventures. Star Storm, from when Bowser brought the castle into the sky, and Earth Tremor, when the X-Nauts were trying to find all of the Crystal Stars."

"Oh, crap. Then he must have all fourteen stars," said Luigi. Then Merlon came into view.

"Mario! Luigi! I have important news!!!" Merlon shouted.

"Merlon, what is it?" asked Luigi.

"Bowser stole the Crystal Stars and the Star Spirits, yes?" Merlon asked.

"Yeah, I guess," said Mario, getting up.

"He absorbed their power into a magical rock. Then he created seven worlds of darkness, and imprisoned the Star Spirits inside. And the Crystal Stars, those are in his castle, for they have no mind of their own. The Star Spirits could fight back. Mario, Luigi, the only way to free the Star Spirits and drain the Star Spirits' power from Bowser is to find all seven portals to the dark worlds and find a way to open them. You can do nothing about the Crystal Stars. You can only find the Star Spirits and hope their power is greater than the Crystal Stars' when the time to fight Bowser and his minions come," explained Merlon.

Mario told Merlon what happened to him and told him that Kamek and Cakletta were there too.

"Well, luckily, only one can use the power of the stars at a time because there is only one of such a rock. Bowser has claimed most of the power for himself, though," Merlon responded.

"Oh, great. Another searching adventure. Luigi, lets pack up and go," said Mario.

Back at their house, a knock rattled the door. Luigi answered it to find Yoshi standing there.

"Hey Yoshi," greeted Luigi.

"Hi. I heard about what happened. And...Can i please come with?" pleaded Yoshi.

"Well...I guess. We could use some more help," said Luigi.

"Yay!" rejoiced the adorible creature. He walked inside and waited for Mario and Luigi to pack. They were finally ready, so they put on their backpacks and walked out the door. When they emerged out of the tube in town, they saw Geno walking around.

"Geno! Hey, it's been a long time!" said Mario to his old friend.

"Ah, hello, old friend. I didn't come to visit, though. You see, Bowser has once again taken the Star Spirits. I have come to you to see if you had any information," said Geno.

"We were just leaving to go rescue them," said Mario.

Geno noticed their backbacks. "I see."

"Oh, Geno. Your the one who helped Mario when Smithy came," said Luigi, recalling the name.

"Oh yeah, you are," said Yoshi. "He said you helped a lot."

"Thank you Mario, but we must cut this conversation short," continued Geno. "I wish to come with you. I will not accept no for an answer."

"Sure you can come," said Mario.

"Then let us go," said Geno. He snapped his fingers and seven tubes popped up. They all had numbers. The one on the far left had a one, the next one a two, the next a three, and so on until seven.

"What the heck?" said Luigi. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were all astounded. "How did you do that?"

"The Star Spirits were warned of this, so they gave me the power to bring up tubes to the land in which they are being held. Not to the exact location of where they are, though," Geno told them.

"Dang. Well, everybody in!" said Mario. They all jumped in and came back up in a flowery village. Dinosours roamed around.

"Where are we?" asked Yoshi. None of them knew. All that mattered was that's where one of the Star Spirits were.

"Lets ask around," said Geno. They went up to different dinosours and asked about Bowser or Cakletta, but no luck. They decided to go into the woods and see what they could find. Fuzzies were jumping around and a whole gang of them were in the woods.

"Hey, you guys! Have you seen a giant turtle, a witch looking-thing, or a wizard guy?" asked Mario.

"Why would we help you?" they sneered. "You look like you have some good stuff in those backpacks. Give them to us."

"Yeah right. If you tell us if you saw anyone like I explained, I'll give you guys something," said Mario.

"Or we could just defeat you and then get something." They swarmed the heroes and the battle began.

Mario used his Fire Orb and it hit one of the fuzzies, hurting him badly. Luigi finished it off by jumping on it. Geno used Geno Blast, badly hurting all of the fuzzies. Yoshi pulled them into his mouth with his tounge and chewed on them, and then spit them out into another enemy(this attack will be reffered as Crunch'n'Munch). Mario's energy was getting sucked out by a fuzzy and Luigi threw him off. Yoshi lapped up a fuzzy, spit it into the air, and whipped it with his tounge(this attack will be reffered as Taysty Whipping), knocking it out. Geno used Geno Beam, finishing off a fuzzy, then a fuzzy jumped on Luigi and started sucking. Soon, they were overrun and everyone had at least three on them. Geno used Geno Boost on Yoshi, and boosted his endurence so he could continue pulling off the fuzzies with his tounge. When everyone was free, Mario jumped on two, knocking them out, and Luigi finished the battle with Green Ultra Flame, knocking out the rest of the fuzzies.

"I feel really tired," said Luigi. "Lets go stay at a hotel." They all collected the items and coins that the fuzzies stole or dropped. When they were walking back, two pink fuzzies jumped in their way.

"We're gonna finish you for you, um...finishing them!" said one of the fuzzies. They were all fairly weak and dreaded another battle, but they were forced into it. Both of the pink fuzzies used an electrical wave, hitting everyone, making them even weaker. In fact, they were all too weak to do any great attack except for Yoshi who had his endurence boosted. He used his most powerful attack. An electrified tounge whipping(this attack will be reffered as Eletrical Whipping). He used it on one of them and it stunned him. The mobile one sucked on Geno, taking the rest of his energy, and he fell to the ground. Mario used Fire Orb and hit the mobile fuzzy. Luigi did his Green Fire Orb on the same one. The attacks knocked it out and so Yoshi used the last of his strenth to jump into the air and stomp on the imobilized fuzzy. The Mario brothers finished it with a normal jump.

"Dang, Geno is down," said Mario. They picked him up and walked back to the village. They payed for a hotel stay and slept for the rest of the night.

In the morning, they got ready to leave.

"Everyone packed?" asked Luigi. They all set off and entered the woods again. When they got back, the fuzzies were up again.

"Look! It's them! Run!" they screamed.

"Wait! Tell us if you saw anyone and we'll let you go," said Mario.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt us! We saw a magickoopa walking by. Except he was a little larger than an average koopa and a fait golow was coming out of him," one of them explained, then they fled.

"Well, we know he's here. That means the portal is probably here, too," said Mario. "Look for suspicious areas."

They walked through the woods for hours until Luigi fell into a big hole in the earth.

"Luigi! Try to find a way out! I'll go back to town and find something to get you out," said Mario. "Geno, Yoshi. You guys stay here." Mario started walking back to town. Geno and Yoshi tried to help Luigi find a way out. Suddenly they heard something.

A voice said, "We got somethin'! Oy bet it's somethin' mighty good!"

Another voice said, "Yeah! I sure hope so, mate. Can't wait ta see! Why, I bet we're the best pochers in the werld."

Geno and Yoshi hid and they came into view. Two giant goombas.

"Aw, no! It's just'a dern human!" said one of them. Yoshi and Geno jumped out.

"Pochers, eh?" said Geno.

"Great! More of 'em! Lets git 'em!"

The battle was not worthy for the heroes. One of the goombas headbonked Yoshi, but Geno used Geno Beam and then Yoshi used Crunch'n'Munch to finish him off. The second one got scared and gave up.

"I give up! Turn me in! Just spare me!" he pleaded.

"I'll walk them back," said Yoshi. "The one we knocked out can ride on my back."

So Geno was the only one left.

Meanwhile, Mario was trying to get a policeman to help him.

"Why not?" asked Mario.

"None of my men want to go there. Not even me. Only three people went in, and none came out, 'cept you," said the stubborn chief. After a while of pleading, Yoshi came into the building.

"Why, I believe those are the pochers that we've been looking for!" said the chief. "And they're alive. That makes three people. I suppose I owe you. Anything you need?"

"Yes, I need help getting my friend out of a trap hole," answered Yoshi. "In the woods."

"Woa! No way! And now four people? This is weird...Well, I guess I could give you the equipment," said the chief.

"Why couldn't you have given it to me?" Mario asked.

"Against regulations, but this guy here did us a favor, so I guess we can let him use it." The chief gave Yoshi the stuff and Mario and Yoshi started walking back again.

Later, when they got there...

"Okay, Luigi! The rope is secure! Climb up!" Mario yelled down the hole. When Luigi got up, they put the equipment back in Yoshi's backpack. "Let's return this stuff later."

After they settled that, they set off once more for the first Star Spirit... 


End file.
